


Scenes

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coffee Shops, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misuse of Arrows, Office Sex, Pansexual Cisco, Prison Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash/Arrow drabbles previously posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wouldn't mind a Barry/Harrison kneeling fic
> 
> Tags: Barry Allen/Harrison Wells, dub-con, blow jobs

At first, Barry Allen is just an experiment to him. His powers tell him that Barry’s important, and how to steer the kid on the right path.  And that’s all that it is.

And then one day, they’re doing tests in the lab, and Barry’s leaning against the counter, and the kid looks over and asks, curiously, “Does everything still..y’know..work?”

Harrison had just rolled his eyes and told Barry to focus, but later, he’d wondered if Barry might be somewhat… _interested_. And then he starts thinking about what it would be like to have that kind of power over someone as extraordinary as The Flash.

Power has always been the sweetest aphrodisiac. 

 

It doesn’t take Harrison long to test his theory, the signs are all there, brief heartrate spikes, dilated pupils when the older man stretches, and increased rapidity of breathing the day he “accidentally” spills coffee on himself, and tugs his shirt off.

Harrison takes a week to consider all possible plans, but in the end, he goes with simplicity.

"Harrison?"

"Barry, I do hope I haven’t interrupted work, but I wonder if I could ask you a favour?"

It’s late evening and Barry is actually just packing his things up to go home. He tucks the phone between his shoulder and ear as he stuffs papers in his briefcase.

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

"My home nurse has had a family emergency.  I wonder if you might be willing to assist me with a couple things around the house, for maybe an hour or so?"

-

It’s not until Barry’s kneeling in front of his wheelchair, carefully pulling his shoes off that Harrison brings it up.

"Y’know," he says conversationally, "it  _does_  still work.” Barry’s gaze immediately flickers to his zipper, and the final piece of data falls into place.

"Oh," he says awkwardly, rocking back on his heels and setting the shoes aside. "That’s, uh, good."

"It would be," Harrison says softly, "except the chair stops people from wanting to find out."

Barry looks up at him, and licks his lips nervously. “People?”

Harrison follows the movement like a hawk. “Beautiful men like yourself,” he clarifies.

Barry flushes at the compliment, and ducks his head, before looking up through his lashes. “Would you like - Can I - ” he stutters out.

Harrison lets a smile unfurl across his face. “Yes”, he says simply, and watches, eyes glittering darkly, as Barry creeps forward and tentatively reaches out to tug down the zip, moving Harrison’s legs apart so he can settle between them.

Barry gently curls his hand around Harrison’s dick once he’s freed it from confinement, and then looks up at the older man’s face.  Harrison nods in encouragement, and then reaches out ans cards a hand through Barry’s hair as the younger man leans in and takes the thickening cock into his mouth.

Harrison watches, smile turning into a smirk as he begins to think about all the other things he can convince the boy to do.


	2. Roliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Thea is Roy's pimp

“Thea, I'm gonna need some decoration tonight. Got a big meeting of the Families.”

“I've got just the guy, big brother.”

Oliver Queen, of the notorious Queen Crime Syndicate, straightens his tie and checks over himself in the mirror. He nods and heads to his office, which looks surprisingly normal. He spends his day checking over the numbers on their latest protection racket, then looks up as there's a knock on his door.

“Diggle!” he greets the man enthusiastically with a hug and a clap on the back. “Good to see you man.”

John Diggle flashes a smile and then perches on the edge of Oliver's desk.

“Listen, we got the Merlyn situation taken care of, but I think we'd better keep an eye on the Lances. They're making very, very quiet inroads into the identity theft business.”

Olive nods and makes a note, then grins wide.

“Come on, old friend, let me take you to lunch.”

-

Oliver's back at work, evening creeping over the horizon when another knock comes to his door, ad he looks up to see a man that he doesn't know, and arches a brow.

The man smiles almost shyly somehow.

“Hi, I'm Roy. Thea sent me?”

“Oh, dammit,” Oliver grumbles, and Roy arches a brow.

“No, no, you're fine, I forgot to cancel with her, something came up and the thing got pushed back to next week and yeah, no party, sorry, um, Roy was it?”

Roy tilts his head and smiles a bit, and Oliver thinks it's too bad, because to guy is really gorgeous. And then Roy surprises him by wandering closer and hopping up onto Oliver's desk right in front of him.

“So here's the thing. Thea already paid me for the evening, and since I'm already here, I'm going to assume that a businessman such as yourself,” Roy reaches for Oliver's tie and tugs him close, “hates to pay for services not rendered.”

Oliver lets himself be tugged closer, steps forward until he's standing between Roy's parted thighs, looking down at the younger man with heat flaring in his eyes.

“You do have a point there, Roy.” He leans forward and places his palms on either side of the smaller man, leans forward. “What did you have in mind?”

Roy leans close, breathes against Oliver's lips. “You ever fucked on this desk?”

Oliver groans aloud, then crushes his lips to Roy's, one hand curling around the small of the other man's back, the other cupping the back of Roy's head. Oliver kisses him at length before sweeping an arm across the desk and clearing it off, lays Roy down over the side, and tugs his slacks down, squeezing the younger man's ass as he goes for the bottle in the top drawer.

Roy spreads his thighs and curves his ass upward as Oliver dribbles the lube along the part between his cheeks, and then spreads it with a finger before he curls it into Roy. He pushes back onto Oliver's finger as it slides in easier. “Give me more, Mr. Queen, I prepped before I came.”

Oliver grunts in response and twists two, then three inside the man splayed over his desk, stretches them wide, then pulls his fingers free and wipes them on his handkerchief before reaching for his zipper.

Oliver groans as he slides himself into Roy, laying himself over the smaller man and blanketing Roy with his body. He wraps an arm around Roy's chest and uses it as leverage as he begins fucking into the younger man, thrusting into that tight hole over and over until he feels the first hazy warmth in his abdomen, and then he pulls away, settles heavily in his chair and tugs Roy onto his lap, settles himself inside the boy again.

Roy kicks his pants free as Oliver reaches around and wraps his hand around Roy's cock, stroking him expertly until he's fucking himself on Oliver's cock, seeking his own orgasm.

“That's it, baby, come for me,” Oliver orders, and Roy does so on cue, jerking in Oliver's grip. The older man lifts Roy and leans him over the desk once more, snaps his hips a few times, watching his cock impale the smaller man, and then thrust once more harshly within before he's pulsing inside Roy, painting his insides with come.

Oliver falls back to his chair again, breathing heavily and nods to the shorter man. “You're hired for next week, as well.”


	3. Black Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara/Felicity where Felicity saves sara

“Oliver, Sara's in trouble!” Felicity yells into the microphone, watching the monitor as the three guys surround her, the Black Canary, down on one knee. The lower part of her left leg is broken from the fall, but she's still holding her bow, switching the aim to each one of them in return. But Felicity can see the tremor in her hand, the weariness with which she holds her weapon. “Oliver!”

“Busy, Felicity,” he grunts out, “Sara's a big girl, she'll be fine.”

Felicity switches views to see Oliver and Diggle in a melee, swarmed by these guys, and Roy's down, laying to the side, and she's not even sure if he's breathing.

Her view switches again, and one of the guys has gotten in close, levers a massive punch right into Sara's face. Felicity can't sit here and watch it. She grabs her coat and her purse and runs out of the command center.

Felicity gets there just in time to see the men kicking Sara while she's on the ground, one of them crouching down to pull off her black mask.

“Hey!” Felicity yells, and sprays the surprised guy in the face with her pepper spray. He yells and takes a step backwards, and then one of the other guys backhands her to the floor. Felicity goes down hard, but takes one look at Sara's swollen face, and comes back up with one of the Canary's arrows that she stabs into the guy's leg.

The last guys growls and picks Felicity up by her throat, and her vision's just starting to fuzz out, when the man twitches and then lets go, falling to the ground. Felicity gasps, vision wavering and she wobbles on her feet and slumps back against a crate, wincing and hiding her face as Sara hobbles over and slits the other two guy's throat with an arrow.

Sara comes back to Felicity, smile softly and reaches out to cup her cheek. “Thank you,” she says softly, and Felicity ducks her head shyly, then looks up at Sara through her lashes.

“Any time.”

They stand there in silence a moment, just staring at each other, and then Felicity flushes and then starts to babble. “Okay, we need to get you out of here, do you have a bed? I mean a hotel room. Where I can take you. To bandage you. Of course. What else would happen?”

Sara huffs a laugh as she wraps an arm around Felicity's shoulders and limps away with the other woman's support. “Need to go back to Verdant, Diggle's going to have to set this leg.”

“Oh, right, yeah, smart.”

-

Sara leans on her crutch as she makes her way to the door, opens it to see bags of groceries, then Felicity's face pops up from behind the massive load. Sara steps back and the other woman steps in, settles her packages on the counter. “I figured you couldn’t really cook for yourself or get out anywhere so I brought some stuff to make a few dinners for you, things that you can easily warm up.”

Felicity explains as she starts putting the groceries away in Sara's fridge.

Sara stands in her kitchen, a soft smile playing about her lips. “Felicity.”

The other woman turns away from the fridge, letting the door shut behind her as she lofts a brow.  
“Yeah?”

Sara takes a step forward, reaches out to grab Felicity's hand, looking up at her. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Oh, well,” Felicity looks down, “I didn't really, I just provided a very brief distraction while you took care of things yourself, really.”

Sara takes another step closer. “Thank you for bringing me food.”

Felicity blushes and bites her lip, tries not to think about how close Sara is. “Oh well, sure anytime, anyone would have helped out, really. You know us, we're all helpful and everything.”

“Felicity.” Sara reaches up and runs her thumb along the other woman's cheekbone.

“Yes,” Felicity breathes out, answering the question before it's asked, and then leans down, meets Sara's lips halfway, a short sweet kiss that leaves her reeling, and though Sara's on crutches, she's the one that needs to take a deep breath and lean back against the fridge.

“Wow. Um. That was...” Felicity trails off.

“Yeah,” Sara says with a chuckle, “Want to go to the couch and do it some more?”


	4. Wellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Barry gets hurt and Wells doesn't handle it well

“Dammit, Cisco,” Dr. Wells slams his hand down on the counter. “I _told_ you to increase the traction, did you see him slip there?”

Cisco hums noncommittally and makes an adjustment in the design specs, then looks up at Caitlin gives a little scream. They've watching Barry through a security camera feed that Felicity has set up for them, and Barry had just skidded across the icy pavement, unable to stop. They can't see him right now, just the rubble of the brick wall that he's run into, and there's a tense silence as they all wait for Barry to get up, to show that that he's okay.

He doesn't.

After three minutes, Wells orders Caitlin and Cisco to go get him. He points to Cisco. “This is on you.”

The young man gulps and then hurries after Caitlin.

-

When they get there, Barry is out cold, his head still buried under a portion of the wall, and they hurry to dig him free, together carrying him to the van. Once they get back to the lab, they runs scan after scan with Wells hovering, wheelchair perches at the end of Barry's hospital bed, just watching the younger man's face.

“He ought to be alright in a few hours,” Caitlin says at last, noting that he did have a traumatic brain injury, but his advanced healing is combating it swiftly.

“He needs to be protected at all costs,” Wells mutters aloud, but seemingly to himself.

Caitlin and Cisco exchange looks and then finish the tests before leaving the duo alone.

Cisco goes to fiddle with both the footwear and the headgear, trying to figure out some way to prevent it happening again, while Caitlin runs the test results through more filters, double-checking everything.

-

Back in the hospital room, Wells motors closer, reaches a hand out to curl around Barry's.

“Wake up, Barry,” he says softly, “I need you to wake up.”

Wells sits there in silence for hours. He won't leave to eat or to work, and he won't let Cisco in the door, Caitlin only to check Barry's vitals.

It's midday the next day before Barry stirs, vibrating a little in confusion before he settles, eyes going to Harrison's reddened eyes, and then trailing down to where the strong hand still holds his.

“Dr. Wells?” Barry's voice is soft, confused.

Harrison forces himself to let go of Barry's hand, to regain his composure, clears his throat softly.

“Perhaps you ought to be more careful about the road surfaces when you're running, Barry.”

The younger man furrows a brow, frowning in confusion.

“You crashed into a building.” Caitlin says from the doorway.

“And it fell on you, dude,” Cisco pipes up from over her shoulder. _Far too cheerfully_ , Harrison thinks privately.

“Caitlin,” Dr. Wells says as he back his chair away, “Check him over thoroughly. Cisco, get that traction fixed, and see what you can do about improving the head gear. Barry, think before you do something.” His voice has a bit of an edge to it, and he directs his chair through the doorway, takes himself right to his private little room and waits until the door closes.

And then he breaks down.

Just covers his face with his hands and takes a few deep breaths, a silent tear of relief rolling down his cheek. Harrison gives himself about a half hour to completely recover, and then he sets his jaw, squares his shoulders, and goes back to work.


	5. SnowIris

Caitlin Show/Iris West – Coffeeshop AU

 

“IRISH.”

Iris sighs and lifts her hand, “Yeah, me.” She takes the drink and settles down at a table, pops open her laptop and boots it up.

“Um, Hi, sorry, I think you got my coffee.”

Iris looks up at the woman and picks up her coffee, tilts her head at the name. “Vit. C?”

She blushes. “yeah, it was this thing, they spelled 'Caitlin' with a K and I kind of got mad one day? It was a really bad day. So I yelled C like Vitamin C, and now no matter what I say, they label it Vitamin C.”

Iris blinks at the rush of words, then hides a snicker. Not very well apparently.

“Yeah it's kind of funny now, I guess. So, yeah, here is this yours? Irish?”

“Iris, actually, but yeah.” She glances around as they trade and notes how busy it is. “Hey you can share the table if you want, not much room here.”

Caitlin flashes a reserved smile. “Thanks.”

-

They're both well into their work, Iris on her computer, Caitlin some paperwork, when Iris' phone goes off and it makes them both jump.

“Sorry,” she mouths as she answers.

“Hey, Barry, what's up?”

She doesn't see Caitlin's eyes fly wide open.

“Yeah, sure, just at the coffeeshop. Oh, okay,” Iris stands up and cranes her neck towards the door, and yes, Caitlin's suspicions are confirmed as Barry comes bouncing in the door, turns one of the chairs around and straddles it, beams at Caitlin.

“Hey, how it's going, Caitlin. How do you know my sister?”

Caitlin blinks, looks at Iris, who answers for her. “We just met, coffee mixup.”

“Cool,” he grins, “Well as long as you're here, you should come to the movies with us.”

“Barry, my boss –”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of Dr. Wells.” Barry hops back outside to make the phone call.

“Oh, are you a doctor?”

“Yes, actually,” Caitlin smiles and Iris smiles in return.

“That's so impressive,” Iris nods, and asks Caitlin some more questions.

By the time Barry's back, the two women are deep in conversation about an author, he's never heard of, and he has to interrupt them to drag them off to the movie.

They all hate it, and since it was Barry's pick, he has to buy them dessert after.

Iris and Caitlin end up ordering the exact same thing, which makes Barry laugh, but then he gets called away to a crime scene by Iris' dad, and the girls are left alone with their ice cream.

“You live far?” Caitlin asks. “I could walk you home.”

Iris bites her lower lip and nods. “I'd like that.”


	6. Roliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver/Roy. Roy doesn't know Oliver is the Hood and thinks about the Hood all the time

“..and the speed that he shoots his arrows, I'm telling you, he has to have had some martial arts training, I've watched the videos, it's too fluid for anything else..”

Felicity exchanges a glance with Diggle, who just shakes his head. “He's got to do something about that,” the bodyguard says softly. “Roy's not dumb, he's going to figure it out, especially now that he's been hanging around the mansion with Thea.”

Felicity smiles over at Roy, who's still telling Thea his theories behind the bar while they wait for Verdant to open. “You have to admit, it's kind of adorable.”

“What's adorable?” Oliver smooths his tie as he walks up to his two compatriots.

“Roy's got a crush on the Hood,” Felicity says in a sing-song tone.

Oliver's eyes slant over towards where the younger man is leaning over the bar, grabbing some bottles. “Does he now?”

Felicity smacks his arm. “Don't you dare break that boy's heart, Oliver Queen.”

Ollie flashes her an innocent look.

Diggle rolls his eyes again. “Listen, we need to talk about the League.”

Oliver nods, and they all head for the basement, but not before he pauses to take one last considering look at Roy Harper.

-

“Roy Harper,” the Hood's voice booms out into Roy's living room, and he jerks awake on his futon, and immediately realizes that he's tied down. His eyes fly wide open and he just _stares_ at the Hood, who's standing there with his arrow nocked, aimed right for Roy's heart.

“You have _failed_ this city.”

“No,” Roy protests, “I haven't, I've been trying to help. Like you. I go out at night and stop crimes,” Roy babbles on, faltering to a hitched breath when the Hood steps forward, takes the arrow by the hand and puts the sharp point right at Roy's throat. Roy tilts his head back, whispers a soft _please_.

The Hood, drags the sharp arrow head downward, and it parts Roy's shirt, the two pieces of fabric falling to the side. The leather clad hand of the Hood reaches out and ghosts across Roy's abs, then up to swipe lightly across a nipple. Roy shivers, pupils dilating as he looks down to watch those hands glide across his skin. The hand pauses at his waistband, and Roy can feel the gaze of the man under that Hood, heavy and waiting.

Roy licks his lips and nods once, jerkily, then whispers. “Yeah, go ahead.” The Hood watches Roy for a half-second more, then flicks his wrist and slices the button off his pants, tugs the zip with that leather clad hand. Roy can't help but arch up as that grip curls around his already half-hard cock, and he groans when the Hood gives it a little squeeze.

The shaft of the arrow is placed in Roy's mouth as a sort of bit, and then the Hood reaches both hands down and tugs Roy's pants right off, tossing them to the floor. He pulls a bottle from his quiver and lets Roy watch as he slicks his leather gloves up, both hand, one returns to the younger man's dick, the other slides carefully underneath.

Roy bites down hard on the arrow as the questing leather-clad fingers slide along the part between his cheeks, just rubbing back and forth across the tight pucker, while the other hand jacks him slowly. The tip of the Hood's middle finger finally breeches him, and Roy's whimpering as it just slides in and out, racheting up his desire, but not giving him _enough_.

When a second finger is added, Roy shifts his hips, trying to fuck himself on the gloved fingers, but the Hood withdraws them both, silently waiting until Roy's stopped moving before he returns to fucking the younger man slowly on the leather.

In an embarrsingly short time, Roy is on the edge, and he grunts around the arrow in his mouth to try to warn the Hood. A third finger slides inside him with the next thrust, and the hand curling around his cock moves faster, and Roy cries out around the arrow as he comes, release spilling over the Hood's glove. But the vigilante doesn't stop until Roy's whimpering with the overstimulation, until he's actively pulling away from the fondling.

The Hood lifts one half of Roy's sliced shirt and wipes his gloves clean, and then steps back, lifting his bow and notching another arrow. Roy squeals around the arrow in his mouth, but this shot goes through the rope keeping his left hand secured to the bed, and by the time he realizes what happened, the Hood is long gone.

Roy frees himself eventually, tucking the bitten up arrow and the rope under his futon. He's going to keep them forever.


	7. Joenry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jailsex AU [Not really an AU per se, but…]

“I gotta go,” Barry says sadly as Star Labs coming up on his caller ID.

“You go ahead, Bar,” Joe nods when he hangs up the phone.  “I”ll finish up here.”

“I love you, son,” Henry smiles, to an answering one from Barry before he vanishes around the corridor.

Joe casually walks over, makes sure the corridor is clear, then shuts and locks the door to the infirmary.

“I figure we got ten, maybe fifteen minutes, tops.”

Henry doesn’t answer, just starts shucking his prison jumpsuit.

Joe just unbuckles his belt, and pulls a tiny jar of lube from his pocket.

Henry snorts a laugh as he lays back down on the bed sideways, knees bent and heels braced at the edge of the mattress.  “You always carry that just in case?”

“When I know I”m going to be here I do,” grins Joe as he sinks to his knees in front of Henry, slicking up a finger and pressing it slowly into Henry as he takes the other man’s cock in his mouth.

“Jesus, it’s been a long time,” Henry gasps, then presses his fist to his mouth to keep from moaning aloud as Joe quickly adds a second finger.  They don’t have much time, but he’s doing the best he can to prep Henry gently.

Joe knows Henry is ready for a third finger when he starts making these tiny thrusts up into Joe’s mouth. The police officer takes Henry’s entire cock deep into his throat as he slides that third finger inside, moaning around him at the tightness.

It’s just about all that he can take, so Joe pulls his mouth away, to the obvious disappointment of Henry, and frees his dick from his slack, rollings on a condom as Henry spreads his legs further.

Joe slides into Henry slowly, as slowly as he manage, pausing and kissing the faint winces away from Henry’s face as he adjusts to the intrusion.

When he’s seated fully inside the inmate, Joe lifts a large hand and wraps it around Henry’s cock, which had slightly softened in the meantime, but which he brings to full hardness with a few quick strokes.

“Enough,” Henry whispers. “ _Go_ , we’re almost out of time.”

Joe nods and leans in to capture Henry’s mouth in a rough kiss as he starts snapping his hips forward, his hand around Henry’s cock moving with the same fast and rough rhythm.

It’s been a long time for both of them, so it’s not long before they’re both on the cusp of orgasm, and Joe lifts his arm and grabs a fistful of the back of Joe’s dress shirt.

“Come in me, Joe,” he growls, and with a helpless, soft cry, Joe does, biting his lip as he makes that final thrust and then holds deep inside, taking great, gasping breaths as he pulses inside the inmate.

His hand never stops moving though, and soon Henry follows him over that cliff, spilling over Joe’s hand and his own stomach.

Joe leans down and rests his forehead against Henry’s for the briefest of intimate moments, and then he must pull out, move away, and clean them both up.

By the time the guard comes looking for Joe, he’s calmly seated by Henry’s bedside again, taking note in his little spiral notebook.

Joe rises and looks down at Henry. “Thank you,” he says softly, with worlds of meaning behind it.

Henry smiles and nods.

“Anytime.”


	8. Roliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hot disgruntled fire fighter and rambunctious college student au

“I hate Spring Break.” Oliver looks around at the college kids partying it up, making his favorite quiet bar into a raucous den filled with gyrating bodies.  “The flashing lights and this noise is giving me a headache.”

Dig snorts and tosses back his beer. “Unlike the flashing lights and sirens that you work with every day.”

Oliver points at him menacingly, but whatever he was about to say is precluded by the sudden arrival of a body in his lap.  A very nice body, Olive discovers as he automatically catches the guy, holding him loosely.

The very drunk college kid flashes a really unfair smile up at Oliver. “Thanks, gorgeous,” he says, and then plants a kiss on the firefighter’s lips before wriggling free and vanishing off into the distance.

“Still hate Spring Break?” Diggle laughs at him.

“Yes,” Oliver grinds out, but he doesn’t leave. He doesn’t keep an eye out for that kid either. Oliver wouldn’t do that.  If he happens to catch a glimpse of him every now and then, well who can help that.

Dig taps out after a couple hours. “Lila’s expecting me home.”

Oliver nods. “I’m just going to finish up the pitcher,” he says unconvincingly.

Diggle grins. “Make good decisions.”

-

The kids shows back up after Dig’s gone, sits right back in Oliver’s lap, even though it’s a four person table.

“I’m Roy,” he slurs. “What’s your name?”

“Oliver.” He looks around. “You have a designated driver? You need to go home and sleep this off, kid.”

“Not a kid,” Roy mumbles as his hands slide down to Oliver’s zipper. Oliver’s had a few too many himself, so it takes a minute for him to realize what Roy is doing.

“Wait, what – ” is all he manages to get out before Roy’s on his knees under the table, and there’s a hot mouth around him, and Oliver can’t  _think_.

It’s been a really long time for the firefighter, and it doesn’t take someone as obviously skilled as Roy is  very long to get him off.  He can’t help tangling his hand in the spiky threads of Roy’s hair and gripping tightly as he comes.

Oliver slumps back as Roy tucks him away, eyes slightly glazed as the kid pops up from under the table with a grin.  “That was for saving me,” he winks, and then slips away into the crowd again.

Oliver leaves the rest of the pitcher on the table and heads out the door to grab a taxi, mind already filling with recriminations for what he just let happen.

He shoves his hands angrily in his pockets, frowning as his left hand encounters a folded up piece of paper.  Oliver pulls it out and opens it to see ‘Roy’ and what must obviously be his phone number below it.  

He crumples it into a ball as he climbs into the cab, but Oliver ends up shoving the note back into his pocket.  He already knows he’s going to make that phone call.


	9. Rawellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Rape/Non-Con Elements, Pansexual Cisco

“How much feeling does he have left?” Barry asks, casually leaning against Cisco’s station.

“Enough,” chuckles Cisco, and then freezes, slowly looks up at Barry, wide-eyed. “Shouldn’t have said that. Should  _not_  have said that.”

Barry just blinks slowly down at the engineer. “You. And  _Wells?_ ”

“Look, don’t tell anyone okay. Dr. Wells has a reputation to uphold, and my family already hates me.”

Barry leans forward a bit and lowers his voice to a whisper. “But. I thought you liked  _girls_ , dude.”

“Uh,  _duh_. I do.” Cisco arches a brow up at him. “Gender doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Don’t you have to like,  _pick_? One side or the other?”

“You really need to talk to Joe about his parenting skills,” Cisco mutters, shaking his head. “No, Barry, you don’t. There’s no sexuality police.” He looks back up with a pleading expression. “Just promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“No, of course not.” Barry promises before he leaves. And he won’t. But he can’t stop thinking about it, about Wells and Cisco. About Wells and Hartley, because he’s pretty sure that’s the real reason the guy felt so thrown over by Cisco.

After a couple nights dreaming about the three men, Barry can’t take it anymore, and he catches Dr. Wells alone in the hallway.

“Barry? Are you okay?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

Wells nods. “Step into my office.” He leads the way with his chair, then spins around and faces his protege. “What is it, Barry?”

Barry paces a bit. “Cisco told me about you two.”

Wells steeples his fingers. “I’m aware.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Barry confesses.

 _No, Thawne, not him_.

Dr. Wells tilts his head. “You are, of course, welcome to join us. I merely wasn’t aware you were interested.”

Barry rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t really know it was an option.”

“I see.”

_Please Thawne._

“There’s a room on the third floor. Cisco and I’ll be there this evening around nine, should you care to stop by.”

 _THAWNE_.

Barry smiles shyly. “Yeah, okay.”


	10. Constanqueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Oliver Queen/John Constantine
> 
> Tags: Non-Con, Sex Magic, Blood Magic

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“John,” Olive starts again, but halts with a sigh at the look in the other man’s eyes. “You don’t have to -”

“Queen,” John Constantine interrupts again. “You’ve been stabbed with a magical dagger. Quit your emo whining and take your damned pants off so I can look at the wound.”

Olive grits his teeth, glowers at Constantine as he finally does so, wrinkles his nose a bit. “What’s that smell?”

John looks at the blackened edges of the slash across Oliver’s right hip that curves around into that just unnecessarily well-muscled ass of his.

“Putrefaction,” he remarks calmly. “Your flesh is decaying.”

“Son of a - “ Oliver starts, but cuts off with a gasp as Constantine’s large hand settles onto the gash, basically grabbing his ass. “What the fuck, John?”

“This might feel…weird,” is all the magican says before he mutters something under his breath.  Oliver feels intense heat, to a nearly unbearable level spread through him.  It’s so hot it feels cold, and then waves of tingling rush through him, followed by the strongest desire he’s felt in a long time.

“John,” he manages, through gritted teeth as everything around them is tinted red now. 

“Shut up, Oliver,” Constantine says, “You can bitch at me later, after I’ve saved your life.”

A small cup is pushed up to his lips, and Oliver drinks automatically, gagging as he tastes blood. “Dammit, John.” 

Constantine ignores him, and his hands slides across Oliver’s wound again, this time with some sort of cooling cream.  It makes the pain stop abruptly, and Oliver feels dizzy from the relief of it.

“You’re not gonna like this next bit,” John warns just before his hands moves around, and that same substance is applied to Oliver’s straining cock, which he has been trying to ignore since the first wave of heat.

“The fuck,” Oliver starts, but as the cream spreads, it feels incredible, like nothing he’s ever felt before, and he gets a little lost in the sensation. Constantine’s hand never stops moving, but it’s a slow and steady pace, not nearly enough, and Oliver’s caught between demanding he stop - and demanding more.

That’s when he feels the first intrusion, a finger pressing between his cheeks, circling that cream around his hole, and it’s not like he’s never done this before, but he’s a little fuzzy and it’s _Constantine_. Then that intense feeling kicks in, but inside him, and he’s lost.  At some point he feels Constantine inside him, and he knows that he spills into the magician’s hand more than once, but it’s all a blur, and he falls into darkness.

-

When Olive wakes up, he’s in a strange hotel bed, cleaned, dressed in some soft pajama pants, and - when he checks in the mirror - wound free. Not even a scar.  He looks around wildly, and sees his Arrow gear stacked neatly on the small table, with a note on top.

> Oliver - 
> 
> You were poisoned with the blood of a very powerful succubus. Only way to defeat the toxin was to combine blood and sex magic. Figured I’d make myself scarce in case you got pissed about me saving your life.
> 
> You’re welcome.

The note falls into ashes as soon as he’s done reading it. 

“Son of a bitch,” Oliver growls out as he gathers his gear and resolves to track that asshole down and punch him in the face.


End file.
